


The Justice League find the out the Question has a girlfriend and proposed to her

by amelia21



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: (and does), F/M, My first romance one-shot, No Huntress, Oc is a civilian, Oc is perfectly normal, One Shot, Question going to propose, Question is nervous, Question sometimes leaving suddenly, and him getting phone calls around those times, characters may be OCC, justice league is surprised, justice league is suspicious, justice league spying, well besides dating the Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: The Justice League is suspicious of the Question leaving suddenly at times after getting phone calls and decides to spy on him when they notice he's nervous. Let's see what happens. (also on my deviantart account amelia216)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n = First name
> 
> L/n = Last name
> 
> F/p = Favorit place
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and i do not own the justice league

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

**Scene change**

 

* * *

 

**The Watch Tower:**

 

      The founders of the Justice League were in a meeting talking about how the League was doing when Flash asked "Is it just me or has anyone else noticed the Question has been acting nervous and worried lately like something bad is going to happen?" "Who cares it's probably just about another one of his ridiculous conspiracies" replied Hawkgirl "I don't think so he's just been acting nervous not paranoid I mean he runs off suddenly when he gets phone calls and he never acts like this not even with the Luther affare." "Perhaps Flash is right we should keep an eye on him and see where he is going the next time he leaves" replies Batman.

* * *

 

**In the Questions room:**

 

      _'I hope she likes this and will agree to marry me'_ thought the Question he was genuinely worried that you would say no and leave him. _'I'm going to do it today'_ he took a deep breath and then called you.

* * *

**Your Apartment night:**

 

 _'I'm bored I don't know what to do'_ you hear you phone ring and look at the caller ID you see that it's your boyfriend the Question he's a bit odd with all of the ridiculous conspiracy theories that he comes up with but you love him nonetheless. So you pick up the phone you hear him say "Y/n honey can you meet me at F/p at 11:00" "Ok sounds good" "I have to go love you" "love you too bye". You wonder why he want's to meet you there but don't think about it too much before you go to get ready after all it's 10:45.

* * *

**The Watch Tower 10:50pm:**

 

       "There he goes follow him we'll be watching from the camera you have bruce." whispers Clark so Bruce follows the Question.

* * *

**F/p 11:00pm:**

 

      "So why did you want to meet me here" you ask. He (the Question) goes down on one knee, opens a small box with a ring in it and says "Y/n L/n you have been my loving girlfriend for 2 years now would you do the honor of marrying me?" "Yes!" you happily say. He hugs you and then kisses you. And best unknown to both of you were being watched by the League.

* * *

 **Watch** **Tower:**

 

      "Y/n L/n you have been my loving girlfriend for 2 years now would you do the honor of marrying me?" all of the Leaguer's jaws drop. "why didn't he tell us he had a girlfriend?" Flash says "ya and that he was proposing to her?" Green Lantern replies.

* * *

**The Next Day The Watch Tower:**

 

     "Dude why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend and that you were going to propose to her?" The Flash asked "Because I didn't feel like dealing with people asking me questions about her, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work" He replied unhappily walking away. He had hoped no one would find out at least not till the wedding was over (not that he was going to tell anyone) but it seems that didn't happen. _'hopefully I won't be bothered about it, oh well at least she said yes'_ he thought. But sadly he was wrong somehow the word got out to the entire League that he was going to be married and much to his despair and was pestered about it and with questions for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want me to make a sequel I will. Maybe it'll be what the wedding was like and what happened after.


End file.
